¿Duermes conmigo?
by Sasugar Arevir
Summary: De como una "inocente" pregunta desencadena un malentendido superior a las fuerzas de Yu Kanda


-Oye Kanda…

-¿Qué?

-Bueno…me preguntaba si…tú…si tú y yo…

-¡Habla ya moyashi!

-¡Que si podrías dormir conmigo hoy!, ¡¡y no soy moyashi!!

-…

-Kanda

-…

-¡Kanda!

-Chi…creí haber escuchado que me invitabas a tu habitación a…

-¡Exacto!, entonces, ¿lo harás conmigo?

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Oh, vamos Kanda, es que hoy me siento…algo triste…y…

-¿Osea que siempre haces _**eso**_cuando te sientes triste?

-Ah…pues sí, ¿qué tiene de malo?, es para levantarme el ánimo.

-Ya lo creo…y… ¿a quién más has…invitado…antes?

-¿Eh?

-¡¿Qué si con quién más lo has hecho antes?!

-Ash, no me grites. Pues, he invitado a Lenalee antes, pero Komui no me tiene confianza y jamás la ha dejado quedarse.

-Bueno, eso es obvio, ¿cómo se te ocurre pedirle _**e**_**so** a ella, sabiendo del hermano que tiene?

-Oh bueno, también pensé en eso después de la reacción de Komui, por eso luego decidí invitar a Lavi.

-¿Qué? ¿invitaste a ese pervertido para…?

-Sí, ¡y no le digas así!, con él ha sido una de las veces más divertidas, aún recuerdo las cosas graciosas que me decía mientras me…

-Sabes moyashi, ya no quiero escucharte.

-¿Eh?, ¿por qué?

-Me voy.

-¡No!, ¡espera Kanda!...yo…estoy seguro de que no te aburrirás…me se muchos juegos y Lavi me enseñó otros.

-…¿Qué clase de juegos?

-Ah, pues, uno con cuerdas, otro con el póker, uno de saltos, y algunos bailes.

-Moyashi…eres un degenerado.

-¿Qué?, Kanda, ¡tú eres un amargado!, sólo porque a ti no te guste divertirte con tus amigos y hacer pijamadas, no significa que…

-Espera, ¿qué?, ¿pijamadas?

-¡Sí!, ¡pijamadas!, y te estaba diciendo que no significa que…

-¡¿Todo el tiempo estuviste hablando de una pijamada?!

-¡Claro!, ¿pues de qué crees que yo…que…yo…estaba…tú…¡tuuuú!, ¡Kanda!, ¡que mente tan sucia tienes!

-¡Callate moyashi!

-¡Pensabas que yo te estaba invitando a hacer cosas pervertidas!

-¡No!, ¡no es así!

-¡Por supuesto que sí!, y cuando me preguntaste de que clase de juegos me sabía, ¿ya te referías a eso?

-…

-¡Kanda!, ¡eres peor que Lavi!

-No me compares con esa cosa!, ¡además tu tienes la culpa por no completar bien lo que decías!

-¡Tú me interrumpías!, ¡además te imaginaste lo que quisiste! ¡Desde el principio pensaste mal!, yo solamente quería platicar, comer golosinas y jugar al póker contigo, yo solo decía que… ¡ah!, ¡Kanda! ¡¿a dónde me llevas?!

-Ya estoy harto, te mostraré como es una verdadera pijamada con Yu Kanda.

-Pero…pero ¿a qué te refieres?

-Ya lo verás, y yo sí te aseguro que no te aburrirás…jejeje

-Eh…¿por qué te estás riendo así?

~ A base de mal entendidos…~

-Aah…Kanda…¿qué..estás…

~ Yo decidí aclararte todo… ~

-Mmh…

~ ¿Ahora entiendes? ~

-Aaa…aahh…

~ ¿Quién hubiera imaginado esto? ~

-Kan..Kanda…

-Moyashi…mmh…

~ No te preocupes, la noche es joven ~

`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´¯`··._.·`·.¸¸.·´´

…2 noches después…

Caminando por los pasillos de la Orden hacía su habitación, tan solo se escuchan sus pasos resonar, destruyendo así el armonioso silencio de la noche.

-Luna llena, la corona de la noche…es una noche perfecta…aunque…

En la oscuridad un sospechoso ruidito es detectado por sus hábiles oídos. Ahora él frunce el ceño, posa su mano en Mugen y voltea velozmente, logrando apreciar el sobresalto del intruso, de inmediato corre hacia este y…

¡Push!

-¿Grasa de motor? Como de las máquinas de Komui.

Parece que era una trampa, el intruso ya se esperaba esa reacción.

Al levantarse nota que ya no hay nadie, sin embargo, a la luz de la luna, a través de la gran ventana, Kanda divisa un sobre en el piso, es pequeño, blanco y no hay remitente, pero en el centro se logra leer: _Kanda_

Y la pequeña nota dice: _12:00 am_

-¿Así que me invitas a _**jugar**_ de nuevo?

Una sonrisa maliciosa se divisa en su rostro.

Definitivamente las pijamadas son divertidas y aún más si son al estilo Yu Kanda ¿cierto joven Walker?


End file.
